Angel y Lilim
by esteban.herrera.98892
Summary: Han pasado 14 años desde el 3er impacto y muchas dudas surguen para Shinji, pero por suerte alguien le va a enseñar la esperanza y el amor. ADVERTENCIA: si no quieren leer este fic por la pareja, les agradeceria que no leyeran muchas gracias ShinjixKaworu (Fem)


**Angel y Lilim **

**No entendí nada ese día, se suponía que mis enemigos eran los angeles, pero después de 14 años me encuentro que es todo lo contrario a lo que pensamos nosotros los humanos.**

**Aquel día un ángel cambio mi vida, demostrando el amor que siente por mi pero no sabia como responder ya que nunca pude demostrar o sentir ese sentimiento**

**Capitulo 1: Somos uno**

Shinji empezaba a correr de alguien, muy asustado se escondio en un vestíbulo viejo y comenzó a llorar

¿Shinji, dónde estas? -pregunta la joven-

No…no…no es posible esta persona, ¿es un ángel? -se agarra de la cabeza y se pone nervioso-

La joven avanza al viejo vestíbulo y encuentra a Shinji

¡Te encontré! vamos Shinji sal no te hare nada -le extiende su mano-

¡Sal de aquí! ¡Eres un ángel! nunca debí confiar en ti –le grita molesto-

Shinji, yo…yo quería decírtelo pero yo no soy igual al resto de mis hermanos -se sienta al lado de el-

Entonces demuestramelo, quiero ver si eres diferente a ellos -la mira con una mirada desafiante-

Ella pensó en un método para conseguir su confianza y luego se le ocurrio algo

Shinji, ¿podrías cerrar tus ojos? por favor -lo mira-

No…no trataras de matarme, ¿o si? -la mira con miedo-

Quizás -se ríe- ahora cierra tus ojos y confía en mi

Esta bien…-cierro mis ojos-

Al cerrar sus ojos Shinji sintió algo suave en sus labios y a su vez algo calido lleno de paz le llego a su corazón, en ese momento él abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una gran sorpresa

Mghhh…-se separa del beso y se queda sonrojado tapándose la boca- ¡¿qué…qué me hiciste?!

¿Te gusto, verdad? -se rie- según me han dicho así hacen los lilims para entrar en contacto el uno al otro

Eres una rara, ¿te lo han dicho? ¡ademas ese fue mi primer beso! ¿no pudiste encontrar otra manera de demostrar que no me haras daño?

Tranquilo Shinji, además…-le pone una mano en la mejilla- estoy enamorada de ti

¡¿Qué, qué?! - se sorprende por la confesión-

Te amo Shinji Ikari, que desde ahora en mas te protegeré con mi vida para proteger tu vida a toda costa -sonrie tiernamente-

Después Shinji despierta en la celda del wunder y no entiende nada de lo que sucedió

Menos mal…todo fue un sueño -se sostiene de la cabeza y se limpia el sudor de su frente-

Shinji no podía encontrarle respuesta a su sueño, cosa que nunca antes había visto a esa joven. Despues de unos minutos él fue llevado a la sala de interrogatorios donde le muestran y le explican sobre su uso del EVA 01 y que no era necesario que lo pilotee mas. A los dos minutos una fuerte sacudida se sintió en la nave que hizo que todo el personal vaya a sus puestos

¿Pero qué demonios ocurre? Misato, Ritsuko, díganme acaso ¿es un nuevo ángel?

Las dos ignoraron su pregunta y siguieron con lo suyo, esto hace que Shinji se enoje

¡No entiendo nada! ¿qué sucede aquí?

Shinji-kun, ¿dónde estas? -una voz le habla atraves de su mente-

¿Qué fue eso? -se sorprende al escuchar esa voz-

En un segundo exploto la sala de interrogaciones explota y hace la aparición de un EVA

Al fin te he encontrado Shinji-kun, ¿ por cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir jugando a las escondidas?

Misato y Ritsuko les hizo frente a Shinji apuntándole con el gatillo del collar DSS

Alto ahí...no te muevas Shinji -lo mira furiosa-

¿Qué te ocurre Misato? Antes no eras así, ¡¿por qué me quieres matar?!

Me has traido bastantes problemas mocoso tú, tu padre y esa maldita de Rei, solo han causado estragos a este mundo…por eso…¡TE MATARE!

Shinji y la joven piloto entendían el peligro en el cual estaban pasando, por eso él escapo en el EVA para que no se active su collar

¡Rapido, no se quien seas pero salgamos de aquí lo mas antes posible! -le grita a la piloto desde afuera-

Los dos desaparecen en medio del tiroteo y aparecen en una dimensión

¿Dónde estoy? -se fija y no hay nadie-

Este es nuestro mundo Shinji-kun -aparece la joven- aquí es donde compartimos nuestros sentimientos,dolores o pensamientos de cada uno de nosotros, o para ser mas precisos es donde somos uno

Shinji no entendia nada, las cosas para el pasaron rápido delante de sus ojos pero poco a poco iba a empezar a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba


End file.
